prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alison's House
Alison's House (also known as The DiLaurentis-Fields house and The DiLaurentis house) is the childhood home of Alison and Jason DiLaurentis. They lived in the house with their parents, Kenneth and Jessica. Currently, Emily Fields, and the DiLaurentis-Fields twins, Lily and Grace, lie in the home together. Alison has since moved to Beacon Heights while her ex-wife and daughters remained behind in Rosewood. Address: 29 Bridgewater Terrace Overview Kenneth and Jessica DiLaurentis lived in the house with their children, Charles, Jason, and Alison, until Charles was sent away to Radley Sanitarium. Afterward, only Jason and Alison lived in the house with their parents until Alison went missing. Alison's believed death prompted the DiLaurentis' to move out of Rosewood. A year later, Maya St. Germain and her family moved into the house. Alison's body was then unearthed in the backyard of their house, where a new gazebo was being built. After Maya's death, Jason bought back the house and began renovating it himself. In Season 4, Jesica moved back into the house alone, without Jason, after separating from her husband. In Season 5, after being revealed as alive, Alison returned to Rosewood and moved into the house with her brother and father. Her mother's body was later discovered in the backyard with her having been buried there. Later in Season 5, the girls watched the news as Bethany Young was revealed to be the girl buried in Alison's believed grave. Moments later, the Cavanaugh house blew up, and the explosion shattered the windows in the DiLaurentis home. Alison briefly lived in the house with Charlotte before her death, and Archer Dunhill before his death. The Hastings' residence is next door to the DiLaurentis home which makes them neighbors. There have been conflicts between Spencer and Jason's parents over property lines in the past. Spencer's bedroom is visible from Ali's bedroom and vice versa. The Cavanaugh house is also next door to the DiLaurentis', as they were able to witness and feel the aftermath of the explosion from their house. Alison used to accuse Toby of spying on her and the girls while they were changing as teenagers, although Toby claims that he never did. Series |-|Season 1= Maya is creeped out by the Alison memorial paraphernalia that crops up all around the house as she is moving in. Maya also moved into what used to be Ali's room, she leaves Ali's things out front for garbage collection when clearing out her room. At the end of the episode, Alison's body is found buried in the backyard where the gazebo had been under construction the summer before. The St. Germain's come across the body when undergoing outdoor construction of their own. Maya finds it difficult to feel at home after the discovery, but she and her family stay put. However, after Maya is sent away to reform school for her drug usage, the St. Germain's left Rosewood. It is revealed in flashbacks that Jason used to throw wild parties in the house when their parents were gone and in general used to smoke pot in his room with his friends. After Spencer finds the photograph of Alison on her computer that was taken from the perspective of Jason's house, she shows it to Jason, who confesses that he may have taken the picture the night Ali disappeared. He agrees that it could have been taken from the vantage point of his room, but as he was probably stoned that night, he doesn't recall taking the picture. |-|Season 2= Jason buys the house back with his endowment money. Spencer goes over one night to bring Jason brownies to welcome him back to the neighborhood; in some ways, she goes to find out information, but Jason is cold to her. At the same time, a puppy is seen digging around the overturned earth in the front yard. At that moment, Spencer recalls how Alison used to take Jason's belongings and expertly hide them around their home. Alison's penchant for hoarding things is confirmed when Jason reports to Aria that Alison had hidden a box of old things under her floorboards, including a roll of film containing undeveloped pictures of Aria. Jason develops that film later in the makeshift darkroom he has set up in his shed. One night, Mike tries to break into Jason's house when the lights are off and he thinks nobody is home. Just as he approaches the front door, Jason swings it open, surprising him, and catching him in the act of attempted burglary. A few days later, Spencer sees a figure walking inside Jason's home, so she asks him who is living with him, but he answers that he is in the house alone. That night Spencer looks out her window and sees Jason wallpapering the windows with newspaper; he later hires Toby to help him with construction in the yard, though it is unclear what the overall construction goal is. Mike tries to break into Jason's house one night when the lights are off, but Jason opens the door and catches Mike in the act. Eventually, Jason takes down the newspaper over the windows. (Over My Dead Body) In "I Must Confess," both Garrett and Peter are spied leaving the house by Toby, though at different times. Spencer wants to snoop around Jason's house in ''A Hot Piece of A ''because she doesn't believe he has been out of town all month. |-|Season 3= In "She's Better Now," Jason is seen here while looking at a puncture wound on his side with Mona. In "What Becomes of the Broken-Hearted," Jason and Emily go to the house to get the key to Mr. DiLaurentis' apartment. They find the porch covered in whiskey bottles, courtesy of "A". |-|Season 4= In "'A' is for A-L-I-V-E," Jessica DiLaurentis moves back to Rosewood and into the house, while Jason is in South Carolina fixing up his Grandmother's house. Emily takes a basket her mother made for Jessica to welcome her back. Jessica asks Emily to help her bring some boxes into Alison's old bedroom containing all of Alison's belongings. Emily finds it odd that Jessica is setting up the bedroom as if Alison is alive. While in her room, Spencer looks out her window at Alison's old bedroom and much to her surprise, she sees Jessica staring gravely back at her. In '"Turn of the Shoe," Jessica talks to Hanna on the front lawn while she's gardening. Jessica takes Hanna on the porch to introduce her to Tippi, the parrot. In "Into the Deep," Red Coat is seen walking towards the DiLaurentis House at night. She waits until the lights go off in the house, and goes under the porch and unscrews a panel, leading to a secret place. She then enters. In "The Mirror Has Three Faces," Emily goes to stay with Jessica since her house has been destroyed by "A." Jessica lets Emily stay in Alison's old bedroom, but Emily is uncomfortable knowing she has slept there. Later, Jessica has a mechanic come over to fix her furnace. He tells her that there's something in the basement that she should go see. Jessica and Emily go downstairs and find a sleeping bag and trash - someone (Red Coat) had been secretly sleeping in the basement. Jessica believes the person probably left before Jason moved in. Emily looks up and sees a strange cluster of holes in the ceiling, and realizes that someone has been spying on them. In "Bring Down the Hoe," Emily, Aria, and Spencer sneak into the basement to inspect the area where Red Coat had been sleeping, while Hanna is out shopping with Mrs. DiLaurentis. They find a button from Red Coat's trench coat. The girls suddenly hear someone come through the front door upstairs. Aria tries to look through the holes in the ceiling to see who it is. The person abruptly jabs knitting needles through the holes, almost stabbing Aria. The person is then heard going out the front door, leaving the girls frightened while huddled together. In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", Carla Grunwald reveals to the girls that the night Ali went missing, she had an awful feeling about Alison and sensed she was in danger. She drove to Alison's backyard and found her hand coming out of the ground, reaching for life. Carla reveals that she is Alison's Savior, revealing that Alison did not die that night. However, the girls realize that someone else must-have. In "Who's In The Box?" the girls discuss the fact that if Alison is not buried in her grave, then someone else must be. This someone must have been buried in the DiLaurentis' backyard after Alison was pulled out but before the builders came to pour cement over the area the body was buried and set up the gazebo. They set out to find who this was, in hope that it will lead them to 'A'. Emily visits Jessica DiLaurentis, who still changes Ali’s sheets. Emily asks her about Jason, but Jessica replies that he has been on a cross-country trip but she would be able to get a hold of him if it was an emergency. In "Hot for Teacher" Shana asks Emily to go to the DiLaurentis house to get the money that Alison needs as she could not get it due to Mrs. DiLaurentis' persistence to chat with her. Emily goes under the pretense that she has lost an earring in Alison's room during her stay there. Emily finds $5000 inside a painting of twins in Alison's room when Jessica is gone for a brief moment. In "She's Come Undone" Spencer visits Jessica (under the influence of drugs) and asks her why she didn't tell anybody that she saw Spencer go after Alison with a shovel the night Alison disappeared. Jessica then asks Spencer to leave in shock. In "Unbridled" Dean Holbrook stops by the Dilaurentis house. He informs Jessica he's got a court order to exhume the body in Alison's grave. A broken bone of Alison's never showed on the coroner's report. Jessica urges Holbrook to put her daughter to rest, but Holbrook says that he wasn’t there to ask her permission. Jessica had been working with Ashley on the charity event. When she goes back inside she catches Ashley looking inside a shopping bag in Alison's room. They contained clothes for a girl which were purchased the day before. A pissed off Jessica drives Ashley out of the room. Travis is working at the bridal show parking cars. Before the show starts Spencer runs into Jason and they talk about her and him being in rehab. She asks him if he's sure it was CeCe that Melissa was talking to the night Ali disappeared. Dean stops by to say good-bye and Jason leaves. Dean informs Spencer that the rehab facility Jason said he had been attending has been closed for two years. Jessica isn't happy to learn Ashley has her daughter and friends modeling the dresses. Hanna, in her wedding dress, asks Travis for help getting upstairs. He creates an issue to discuss later with Jessica, which should give them time to snoop. They kiss. Ella goes "backstage" to talk to Aria about Ezra. She then tells her that Zack proposed. Aria is happy for her mom and hugs her. Hanna and Emily look through Alison's room but the shopping bag is gone. They use the name of a restaurant on a poster they find in Ali's closet to get into the email account from the envelope. Emily sends a message to Alison. Aria goes into Alison's room just as Emily's phone rings. It's Alison, who tells them not to talk to her mother. She says they need to come over and see her. Downstairs the girls realize Spencer is missing. She walks in crying and tells them about chasing down somebody she thought was Alison in the woods. She takes the corset off of her dress and they find finger bones inside. There is a message sown inside, asking "What will you do when the rest of me comes out of the grave?" In "A is for Answers" Alison tells the girls she returned home and got yet another threat from 'A' written with lipstick on her mirror. That night Jessica was speaking to someone on the phone, worried about something. She tells Alison she cannot go to Spencer's barn for the sleepover. She warns Ali about the Hastings family. Alison takes 3 of her mother's sleeping pills while she resumes talking to the mystery caller. Later that night Alison returned home thinking that she had silenced A. Jessica looked at her angrily through the window when suddenly Alison is hit over the head with a rock while her mother looks on in horror. Alison wakes up to find herself being buried alive by her mother who thinks she is dead and protecting her attacker. |-|Season 5= In "Whirly Girlie," Alison returns to Rosewood. She moves back home with her father Kenneth DiLaurentis and Jason. She is unable to leave the house, due to a swarm of reporters waiting at the end of the street. Alison is in her room going through her stuff when Mr. DiLaurentis walks in. He says Alison can sleep downstairs just in case she is too scared but Alison assures him that she’ll be fine. Kenneth says that he’ll never let Alison out of his sight again. That night while Alison is in bed, she hears a noise from outside her bedroom. She jumps up but lays back down. Her bedroom door slowly opens, it's Jason. He stands eerily in Alison's doorway, watching her sleep. The next day, Alison comes out and sits on the porch with Jason when a dog that Jessica adopted named Pepe arrives at their house from the animal shelter. Emily and Spencer go to Alison’s house to return her phone. On their way, Spencer notices the trash bin in which Jason threw something in the night before. Spencer goes through Jason's trash and finds a bag from New York City. Emily wonders if perhaps Jason has been tracking them the whole time. They think he might have sent the text to Ali to cover for Mrs. DiLaurentis. Spencer and Emily show Alison the bag they found in her bedroom. She tells them Jason was watching her sleep the night before. Alison suggests that it could have been Jason who hit her and that’s why Jessica suddenly disappeared so that she does not have to face Alison and tell her the truth. Emily suggests that Alison stay at Spencer's house, but Alison says that her father won't let her leave the house. That night, Spencer has gone over to the DiLaurentis house to distract Kenneth, so Alison can sneak out and over to the Hastings for the meeting. At the DiLaurentis house, Spencer finds Jason sitting in the dark. Jason tells her he thinks his father is going to rat him out for being the one who kidnapped Alison. When Spencer asks if he was in New York, he doesn't get a chance to answer because Alison's dog starts barking. In "Welcome to the Dollhouse", replicas of two rooms in this house are shown. The replicas are of Ali's bedroom and the living room. Both of these rooms are part of A's life-sized dollhouse and it is Mona, not Ali, who is shown in Ali's bedroom. The reason for this is that Ali has not been taking to the dollhouse and Charles/A is using Mona as a substitute by forcing her to pretend to be Ali. |-|Season 7= In "The Glove That Rocks the Cradle", Emily surprises Alison by bringing nursery equipment into a bedroom and beginning to set-up a nursery for the child. Alison also agrees to let Emily stay at the house as long as she wants after the child is born. Later, Aria sneaks into the house and destroys the nursery that Emily and Alison built for their child. In "'Til Death Do Us Part", Alison and Emily are seen living in the house together with their twin daughters, Lily and Grace. Alison also proposes to Emily in the living room of the house. Known Residents Current * Emily Fields * Grace DiLaurentis-Fields * Lily DiLaurentis-Fields Ex-Residents/Deceased * Alison DiLaurentis (moved to Beacon Heights) * Charles DiLaurentis (institutionalized) * Maya St. Germain (until her death) * The St. Germain's (moved away) * Pam Fields (temporarily) * Jessica DiLaurentis (prior to death) * Jason DiLaurentis (moved away) * Kenneth DiLaurentis (moved away) * Charlotte DiLaurentis (temporarily: prior to death) * Archer Dunhill (prior to death) * Mary Drake (temporarily) Continuity * In "The Perfect Storm," Emily's letter to Ali is addressed to 895 Holly Pl. Gallery Jason's House.jpg|House in the Pilot DiLaurentis House.jpg|The house later in the series DiLaurentis.jpg Screen-Shot-2011-10-20-at-5.57.04-PM.png Pll-502-32.jpg 5x03-08.jpg 280a25290a9be78ad76c6647521903d0.jpg b6d5309edddfb1243e620cab796eadb4.jpg 92e0b0fda125f436bebc645555f13b54.jpg D45148a2fa2bc57c153c67bdfdcd9e1c.jpg a206ae0ab4365c9c7dbec7763f9de54b.jpg 2f6af1d0c54f44e3fc5d3a606d14a256.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0115.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0116.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0305.jpg 144459 6251-900x601.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0563.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0750.jpg Episode 16 The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 0760.jpg Til Death Do Us Part (63).jpg Navigational Category:Locations Category:Buildings In Rosewood Category:Private Residences Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7